


Улыбаться тебе идет больше

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M, Tarsus IV, i mean bad ending if cut last ten minutes Into Darknes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Нужно вытереть слезы. Необходимо увеличить время медитаций на одну целых восемь десятых часа. Необходимо…Перестать смотреть на появляющуюся на руке надпись.





	Улыбаться тебе идет больше

Резкая боль в позвоночнике была неожиданной.  
  
Спок оторвался от экрана с почти решенным уравнением и перевел взгляд на свои руки. Дрожащие руки. Фантомное жжение в костяшках.  
  
Если бы в Споке было больше человеческого, с его губ слетел бы тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Мистер Сулу, примите мостик.  
  
Ухура тут же связывается с Джотто, подгоняя собрать отряд высадки. Маккой с привычным ворчанием пристраивается вслед за вулканцем, коротко бросая стоявшей тут же Чапел подготовить операционную. Спок никогда не сомневался в возможностях капитана, но найти проблемы на совершенно пустынной планете с неожиданно объявившимся и, очевидно, агрессивно настроенным местным населением, кажется невероятным даже для Кирка.  
  
Очаровательно.

* * *

Поддаваться эмоциям нелогично. Реагировать на оскорбления Стонна, единственной целью которых была попытка добиться эмоциональной реакции, нелогично. Гнев нелогичен. Ненависть нелогична.  
  
Но ладони все равно сжимаются в кулаки, а желание сжимать шею Стонна до тех пор, пока один за другим семь шейных позвонков не треснут, пока на бледном лице не проступит ужас и страх, пока зеленая кровь не будет выплескиваться рывками из жадно ищущего кислород горла, никуда не пропадает.  
  
Он жалок.  
  
Спок упрямо идет, не задумываясь куда. Игнорируя влажные дорожки от слез. Вулканцы не плачут. Слезные железы — такая же наследственность от его матери, как и карие, слишком живые глаза. Как и эмоциональные всплески.  
  
Он слишком человек, чтобы жить среди вулканцев.  
  
Если идти по пустынной улице, упереться в тупик будет логично. Но мальчик все равно испытывает раздражение, смотря на высокую стену из бурого кирпича. Как и каждое здание на Вулкане. Спок не ненавидит красный цвет, но находит его несколько угнетающим. Как вообще можно всю жизнь прожить в окружении почти серых оттенков одного цвета?  
  
Нелогично размышлять о том, что не можешь изменить. Но остановить себя Спок не может. И главное — не хочет.  
  
Нужно вытереть слезы. Необходимо увеличить время медитаций на одну целых восемь десятых часа. Необходимо…  
  
Перестать смотреть на появляющуюся на руке надпись.  
  
 _Привет. Ты как?_  
  
Спок не может найти ни одного логического объяснения происходящему.

* * *

Джим часто чувствовал холод.  
  
Как будто бы из него вытащили душу. Сэм говорил, что ты иногда можешь чувствовать отголоски чужих эмоций. Что на твоей коже могут появляться надписи, которые писал не ты. Что именно так ты находишь свою половину. И гордо расхаживал с витиеватыми узорами на руке.  
  
Джим не чувствовал ничего.  
  
Ему одиннадцать. Либо его в тридцать посадят за совращение несовершеннолетних, либо он так и останется один.  
  
Неудивительно, что ему не предназначена пара.  
  
Его собственная мать видит в нем лишь тень Джорджа Кирка. Она бросила его на растерзание Фрэнку и репортерам, которые готовы пойти на что угодно ради сенсации со “спасшимся во время катастрофы сыном героя Федерации”. Пока рядом был Сэм, было легче. Сейчас же…  
  
Угнать машину кажется правильным. Всем вокруг плевать на Джима. Лучше бы спасся отец, а не он.  
  
Когда спидометр показывает восемьдесят миль в час, Джим впервые чувствует себя живым. Живым и до неприличия счастливым. Хочется рассмеяться, вскочить, почувствовать ветер в волосах. Звонок от Фрэнка только веселит сильнее. Крыша слетает и остается где-то далеко, пока сам мальчишка уверенно приближается к каньону.  
  
Обида и злость на самого себя поднимаются из глубины. Какого черта он творит? До боли сжимая руль, Джим проглатывает слезы, сдерживая крик.  
  
Неужели он так легко сдается?  
  
Разве он кому-нибудь нужен?  
  
Джим уверенно жмет на газ и поворачивает руль.  
  
Джим не собирается умирать. Особенно сдирая пальцы о камень и чуть не сорвавшись в последний момент.  
  
И яркая дикая ненависть, уж точно не принадлежащая ему, не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

* * *

Ураган эмоций оглушителен. Если бы он не вызывал желание вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло, все было бы замечательно. Ну почти.  
  
— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Третий раз за месяц. Парень, ты издеваешься?  
  
Джим неопределенно пожимает плечами, пытаясь избавиться от зуда в костяшках пальцев и ощущения сломанных ребер. Его не заботит происходящее в полицейском участке. Все равно уже отработанная схема. Звонок Фрэнку, притворства этого ублюдка, крики и обвинения в никчемности дома. Хотя там Джим почти не ночует.  
  
— А можно ручку?  
  
У полицейского дергается глаз.  
  
Одиннадцатилетний мальчишка сидит в камере предварительного заключения уже восемнадцатый раз. Но все вокруг почему-то считают, что все в порядке. Особенно сам парень.  
  
Джим задумчиво крутит ручку и думает, что написать. У его пары была причина никак не показывать свое существование до этого. Ведь так? Или он просто не знал о парах? Это он или она? А если и его пара откажется от Джима?  
  
Нейтральное “Привет. Ты как?” кажется вполне хорошим началом разговора. С учетом того, что Джим все еще морщится на вдохе.  
  
Паника. И оглушающая пустота.  
  
Молчание с другой стороны затягивается. Похоже, Вселенная настолько ненавидит Джима, что решила поиздеваться, дав надежду непонятно на что. На семью? На близкого человека? На того, кто не будет сравнивать его с отцом, которого он не знает?  
  
На то, что хоть кто-то будет рядом?  
  
Сил на истерику не осталось. Обжигающая ненависть ушла, забрав с собой прилив адреналина и оставив после себя фантомные и не очень боли. Которые скоро усилятся. Как только Фрэнк его заберет.  
  
Ну, зато он уже не доберется до машины.  
  
Когда на руке не появляется ответ, Джим не удивлен. Заснуть удалось только под утро. Два дня мальчишка упрямо бросает взгляды на предплечье, надеясь увидеть хоть  _что-нибудь_. На третий Джим забывает об этом, устроив драку в школе.  
  
По крайней мере, не пришлось долго ждать, пока в нем разочаруются.  
  
Увидев на пятый день выведенное чернилами “Привет”, Джим пугается.

* * *

Капитан потерял сознание и доверие Маккоя. Особенно на слова “Это просто прогулка на воздухе. Ничего со мной не случится”.  
  
Спок хочет согласиться с нелогичными аргументами доктора, что уже многое говорит о ситуации.  
  
На планете действительно обнаруживается жизнь. Оружие, напоминающее земной арбалет, в руках окруживших их гуманоидов, не внушает доверия. Равно как и яростные крики. Местная цивилизация явно не достигла уровня развития, позволяющего создать варп-двигатели.  
  
А телепортация прямо в центр поселения является серьезным нарушением Первой Директивы.  
  
— Везение Кирка всё-таки заразно.  
  
— Вынужден признать, доктор, что у меня нет ни одного достаточно веского основания вам возразить.  
  
— Не соглашайся со мной, и без этого хреново.  
  
Вулканец блокирует тупую боль по всему телу и по-человечески наивно надеется, что он успеет добраться до Джима вовремя.

* * *

Разговор с матерью был весьма полезен с теоретической стороны, но не давал никаких подсказок, что делать дальше.  
  
Установившаяся связь — наследие его матери. И мысль, что кто-то предназначен Споку по желанию Вселенной, что чужая судьба неразрывно переплетена с его, пугает. И завораживает.  
  
На удивление об этом явлении достаточно мало информации. Возможно, что все данные по этому вопросу не подлежат широкой огласке. Свою пару имеют только семь целых восемьдесят три сотых населения планеты. Никакой взаимосвязи. Никаких физических или психических особенностей. Никаких закономерностей в самом характере проявления связи, кроме того факта, что надписи, оставленные на твоей коже, появляются на коже пары.  
  
Нелогичный способ общения.  
  
Несмотря на полученные сведения и достаточно эмоциональные объяснения матери, Спок боялся.  
  
Вероятность того, что они смогут встретиться, незначительна. Логично даже не пытаться развивать эти отношения, а сделать выбор в пользу Т‘Принг, вулканки, с которой уже заключены предварительные узы.  
  
И мысли которой похожи на обжигающий лед.  
  
Связь, распространенная среди землян, так же подразумевает эмоциональный перенос, что и стало причиной яркой вспышки ненависти. Ее усиление лишь увеличит необходимость контролировать свои чувства. Вместе с чужими.  
  
Эту связь нужно разорвать.  
  
Спок не хочет никогда лишаться этой связи.  
  
На принятие решения уходит непозволительно много времени. И, выводя чернилами, которые дала ему мать, простое “Привет”, Спок не чувствует ничего, кроме паники.

* * *

Джим забирается на крышу сарая, прихватив с собой фломастер и пару бутербродов, выданных репликатором. Руки потряхивает, и мелькает мысль, зачем он все это делает. Если в конце концов он все равно будет один.  
  
Резкий порыв ветра чуть не сбивает с крыши, принося с собой пыль и запах зелени. Под конец весны в Айове всегда задыхаешься от запаха свежести и травы. Джим видел, как пара приезжих с непривычки вертели головами, будто не замечая огромных раскинувшихся до горизонта полей. Представить себе жизнь в городе, где на каждом шагу очиститель воздуха, а деревья только выведенные в лабораториях, обязательно не вызывающие аллергий, Джим со всей своей богатой фантазией не мог.  
  
Если уж судьба решила поиздеваться над Джимом, кто он такой, чтобы не принять вызов?  
  
 _Почему молчал так долго?_  
  
Судя по прошедшим пяти дням, ждать быстрого ответа не стоит, поэтому Джим вгрызается в бутерброд, прикидывая, как изменить настройки репликатора, чтобы он выдавал что-то более похожее на ветчину. Увидеть на своей руке небольшую лекцию, выводимую тонкими линиями со странным плавным порядком написания, будто сверху вниз… не неожиданно, но чарующе.  
  
Такими темпами Джиму срочно придется учиться писать левой.  
  
 _До недавнего времени я не был знаком с таким явлением, как предназначенная судьбой пара, поэтому появившаяся на моей руке надпись ввела меня в сильное замешательство. К тому же отсутствие новых “сообщений” не вселяло уверенности в слова о парах. Я приношу свои сожаления, если мое бездействие послужило причиной возникновения негативных эмоций._  
  
Вау. Они с Джимом точно ровесники?  
  
 _Без обид, но ты странно выражаешься. Это круто. Ты не с Земли, да?_  
  
На этот раз молчание затянулось. Что ж, не стоит спешить. В конце концов, пары — достаточно редкое явление даже на Земле, что уж говорить о многочисленных колониях. Мало кто вообще пользуется обычными ручками, так что случайно ты пару точно не обнаружишь. К тому же, ничего подобного на других планетах нет. По крайней мере, официально.  
  
Интересно, как вообще на Земле возникли пары и как работает вся эта дребедень с перепиской?   
  
 _Ты прав, я живу на Вулкане._    
  
 _Ого_  
  
Джим не знает, что и думать. С одной стороны, Вулкан — это совсем близко, всего двенадцать световых лет. Но ведь… вулканцы до жути скрытные. Джим не верит в чушь, будто у них нет эмоций, но по крайней мере скрывают их они хорошо.  
  
Вроде бы до первой встречи с парой не принято называть свое имя. Сэм пугал, будто это принесет несчастье обоим. Мать никогда не говорила о парах, едва заметно кидая взгляд в окно. На небо. В космос.  
  
Раздумывать долго не выходит.  
  
 _Меня зовут Джим_  
  
 _Приятно познакомиться, Джим. Мое имя Спок._

* * *

Продолжить общение через видеосвязь логично. В том, чтобы звонок продолжался несколько часов, есть несколько неудобств, но они незначительны по сравнению с пережитым опытом. Общение с Джимом… очаровывает. Качество камеры на падде не позволяет рассмотреть все детали внешности, но Спок все равно отмечает необычный весьма яркий цвет глаз, весьма широкую улыбку и ссадину на щеке, происхождение которой Джим не хотел прояснять. Несмотря на то, что это было по сути общение с незнакомцем, Спок чувствует себя спокойно и уверенно. В безопасности. Как, с некоторых пор, чувствовал себя только дома.  
  
Джим пытается рассказать одновременно обо всем. Начинает говорить о Земле, перескакивает на описание зимы в Айове, тут же заводит разговор о светлячках, которых можно поймать на полях, прерывается, спрашивая Спока о Вулкане, начинает сравнивать сехлатов и бурых медведей, рассуждая о закономерностях эволюции, и мечтает вслух о том, чтобы встретить новую необычную цивилизацию с причудливыми традициями. “Представляешь, как здорово, Спок, первыми встретить новую расу”. Несмотря на малую вероятность такого события, Спок не может не согласиться с привлекательностью такого опыта и важностью данного события. Смех Джима в ответ оказался… неожиданным. “Люди нелогичны — Да, есть немного”  
  
Спок не мог не отметить, что Джим не рассказал ничего о себе. Как, впрочем, и он сам.  
  
— Я тебя заболтал, да?  
  
— Твое предположение ошибочно.  
  
— Это значит “да”, но ты слишком вежлив, чтобы признать это.  
  
Спок определенно не вздыхает и совершенно не борется с желанием закатить глаза.  
  
— Джим.  
  
Мальчишка по ту сторону экрана радостно подпрыгивает и едва не роняет падд. Спок, высказывающий ранее неодобрение по поводу того, что Джим забрался на крышу сарая, не предназначенную для этого, пугается, подсчитывая вероятность возможного падения Джима, и облегченно прикрывает глаза, когда Джим вновь устанавливает падд напротив своего лица с криком “ложная тревога”.  
  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, чем была вызвана такая бурная реакция.  
  
— Ты  _улыбался_. Я знал, что вулканцы не такие чопорные сухари, какими себя выставляют.  
  
Спок распрямил плечи. Он слишком расслабился, он позволил эмоциям контролировать себя, ему не хватает силы воли на подавление эмоциональных всплесков. Даже землянин заметил недостаток его контроля.  
  
Спок ненастоящий вулканец. И никогда не будет.  
  
Эта связь — лишнее подтверждение.  
  
Ее необходимо разорвать.  
  
— Спок? Я сказал что-то не то?  
  
— Вы правы, наш разговор затянулся, я вынужден прерваться. Живи долго и процветай.  
  
Спок отключает падд, игнорируя окрик Джима. Это только логично. Спок избрал путь Вулкана, когда прошел испытание кахс-ван.  
  
Отказаться от эмоциональной связи с землянином, подрывающим его контроль над эмоциями логично.

* * *

Джим смотрит на чернеющий экран падда, с удивлением смаргивая слезы.  
  
Быстро выведенное на правой руке корявое “прости” остается без ответа.  
  
Падд с грохотом летит вниз. Ледяная вода обжигает кожу, но Джим упрямо стирает выведенные надписи, не замечая, что сдирает руки в кровь.  
  
Что же, в этот раз действительно не пришлось ждать, пока в нем разочаруются.

* * *

Спок достает коммуникатор.  
  
— Спок Энтерпрайз. Выход на связь по расписанию. Ситуация стабильна, поиски десанта продолжаются.  
  
— Мы нарушили Первую директиву, попали в плен к аборигенам, лишились оружия, хорошо хоть не коммуникаторов, заперты в пещере, которую завалили камнями, и понятия не имеем, где Джим. Что в этом стабильного, компьютер остроухий?  
  
Привычное ворчание доктора Маккоя действует успокаивающе. Спок старается не размышлять над тем фактом, что подобное развитие событий достаточно стандартно для экипажа Энтерпрайз. Если бы в десанте был энсин Чехов, Спок уверен, весь состав спасательной экспедиции узнал бы еще один факт об изобретениях России.  
  
— С вероятностью примерно в восемьдесят семь процентов первый десант во главе с капитаном так же попал в эту пещеру, которая является входом в систему тоннелей. Логично предположить, что десант отправился на поиски другого выхода.  
  
— Если он вообще есть, — подал голос энсин Стивенсон.  
  
— Или их вынудили уйти отсюда.  
  
Уточнить, что имела в виду лейтенант Нортен, не представляет необходимости. Следы когтей не вселяют уверенности в целостности десанта. Со стороны доктора Маккоя слышится витиеватое ругательство.  
  
— Будем надеяться, что другой выход все же существует.

* * *

Игнорировать молчание Спока — легко.  
  
Не обращать внимания на свои руки, не искать выведенные чернилами (Джим уверен, это определенно были чернила и кисть для каллиграфии, линии были слишком аккуратными, не то что от маркера) слова, обрывать себя на попытке потянуться за маркером — просто.  
  
Забыть про тупую, выворачивающую грудную клетку наизнанку, заглушающую бесконечно повторяющееся “что я сделал не так”, ноющую и не утихающую боль — привычно.  
  
Возможно, поэтому Джим ни капли не возражает против поездки на Тарсус. На новой колонии своим родственникам — то ли тетке, то ли кузине Вайноны — он не особенно нужен. Но и здесь ему нечего делать. А колония — хоть чуть-чуть, но ближе к звездам.  
  
Тарсус прекрасен. Всем на него плевать, и это впервые ощущается свободой, а не вечным проклятьем имени Джорджа Кирка. Выполнять несложную работу и помогать на полях не кажется скучным. Джим знакомится почти со всеми, пытается исследовать каждый уголок местности в округе, учится играть на гитаре и знакомится с потрясающей андорианкой, согласившейся обучить его языку. Часто он ночует в лесу, расположенному недалеко от поселения, и не чувствует никакого желания возвращаться на Землю. Желание написать на руке что-то глупое вроде “мне и без тебя хорошо” почти выветривается из головы.  
  
Когда на Тарсусе объявляют чрезвычайное положение, Джим смеется. Истерически, всхлипывая, едва не задыхаясь. Джиму плевать, что на него продолжают коситься люди. Кажется, кто-то шепчет про нервное расстройство.  
  
Джиму плевать.  
  
Он уже не думает, что хоть где-то может быть счастлив.

* * *

Спок испытывает чувство вины. Еще одно доказательство в пользу принятого решения.  
  
После выключения падда Спок тут же ложится спать, высчитывая, как сильно недостаток сна скажется на его деятельности. Сильнее повлияет отсутствие медитации, но Спок не испытывает никакого желания исполнять обязательный полный ритуал, а сон принесет такой же эффект, как быстрая медитация.  
  
Просыпаясь с чистыми руками, Спок не может избавиться от ощущения холода и пустоты.

* * *

Джиму тринадцать. Он взвалил на себя ответственность за жизнь еще семерых детей. Всех, кого удалось вывести из города до начала бойни и кто выжил за этот месяц. О том, что сначала их было двенадцать, Джим старается не думать.  
  
У них нет еды и возможности связаться с кем-либо. Джиму кажется, что неспособность видеть на своей коже то, что написала твоя пара с помощью подручных средств, а не хороших красящих веществ, — самый отстойный и бессмысленный поворот эволюции из всех возможных. Включая утконосов.  
  
Когда Джим подбирается к ближайшему к их укрытию дому и видит проходящего мимо солдата, он не может унять дрожь в руках.  
  
Если это не сработает, то запасного плана нет.  
  
Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.  
  
Это повторял Томми, стараясь убедить Джима в том, что проблема с нехваткой продовольствия будет быстро решена. Что губернатор Кодос найдет решение.  
  
Да уж, решение нашлось. Но Джим все равно не считает это выходом.  
  
Достать бы какой-нибудь карандаш…  
  
Забираясь внутрь, Джим залезает во все шкафы. Если где-то на верхних полках завалялась упаковка печенья, Джоуи будет в восторге. А если найдутся консервы — у них будет настоящий пир.  
  
Когда в комнате, раньше служившей кабинетом, Джим находит ручку, он едва не плачет. Лишь бы хватило чернил.  
  
 _На Тарсусе IV голод. Еды нет. Половина колонии убита. Помоги._  
  
Руки трясутся. Если бы мир перед глазами не расплывался, его письмо было бы куда длиннее. И включало бы в себя множество оскорблений и обвинений, из-за которых Спок мог бы и не дочитывать до конца. Если бы не прервал все на начале.  _За что ты меня так ненавидишь?_    
  
Внезапно выступившие на глазах слезы — хорошо. А теперь надо вернуться к остальным.

* * *

— Черт возьми, Джим, я доктор, а не спелеолог. Неужели ты не можешь хоть один раз не вляпываться в истории. Одна спокойная миссия без происшествий, я о многом прошу?  
  
Спок в значительной степени испытывает облегчение. Десант обнаружен в пещерах, в нескольких сотнях метров от другого выхода из сети туннелей. Главная проблема заключается в невозможности подняться на Энтерпрайз из-за плотности пород, к удивлению, пропускающих сигнал коммуникатора, и проходе, закрытом огромным спящим зверем, сильно напоминающим сехлата. Предположить, как именно поведет себя животное, увидев десант, невозможно.  
  
Спок держит Джима за руку. Иррациональная вера в то, что капитан найдет выход в сложившейся ситуации, не покидает первого помощника. Судя по улыбке Кирка, так раздражающей доктора Маккоя, Джим что-то подозревает о нелогичных мыслях Спока.  
  
— Честное слово, я не выдержу ваших заигрываний. Джим, у тебя вообще-то перелом, хватит так лыбиться, сумасшедший. Спок, руки убери, мелдинг сейчас — последнее, что Джиму нужно. Да легче до этого медведя-переростка достучаться, чем до вас.  
  
Спок переводит взгляд на доктора.  
  
— В ваших словах есть здравый смысл.  
  
В глазах Джима мелькает блеск сформировавшейся идеи, а Маккоя — понимание.  
  
— Ты гений, Боунс.  
  
— Вы же сейчас не серьезно?

* * *

Джим просыпается с криком.  
  
Боль в голове пульсирует и обжигает. Будто кто-то дернул за все нервы в мозгу, вырывая их с корнем. Думать больно. Существовать больно. Джим привычно добирается до ванной и врубает на полную холодную воду. Засунуть голову под кран — плохое, ужасное, болезненное решение. Джим едва не захлебывается, резко вскрикнув от невыносимого пожара, выжигающего мозги подчистую.  
  
Когда боль слегка отступает, Джим пытается отдышаться. Он продрог и дрожит, но это не важно. Почти наощупь добираясь до своей комнаты, Джим хватает со стола ручку, ту, с Тарсуса, которую давно следовало выкинуть. Снять колпачок получается только с третьей попытки.  
  
 _Что ты сделал?_  
  
Буквы выходят на удивление ровными. Вода с волос капает на кожу, слегка размазывая чернила.  
  
Джим не знает, что сделал этот вулканец, но уверен.  
  
Спок эту надпись не увидит.

* * *

— Слышал про нового преподавателя?  
  
— Что, Боунс, хочешь поделиться слухами?  
  
Маккой уже не жалуется на то, что его соседом оказался невыносимый мальчишка, который физически не способен находится на одном месте больше пяти минут. За два года академии Леонард действительно привык ко всему, кроме этого прилипшего Боунс.  
  
Хотя, ладно. В какой-то степени это может быть и мило. Главное, не сболтнуть об этом Джиму.  
  
— Он вроде вулканец и сам едва закончил академию.  
  
Маккой довольно неплохо знает Кирка. Тот имеет какую-то ненормальную тягу ко всему инопланетному и стремится быть первым. Джим ничего не доказывает, позволяя всем вокруг составить о нем “честное и правильное” мнение, но не позволяет никому обходить себя.  
  
А еще Кирк никогда не оправдывает чужих ожиданий.  
  
— Рад за него.  
  
И это все?  
  
Маккой недоуменно смотрит на мальчишку, не пытаясь развить тему дальше. Все равно будет молчать до последнего. Леонард пожимает плечами, добавляя в огромную копилку “хрень, творящаяся с Джеймсом Кирком” еще пару вопросов, и заглядывает в книгу соседа.  
  
— И скажи-ка мне, на хрена тебе знать механику варп-ядра? Ты же не собираешься переводиться на инженерный.  
  
— Разве хороший капитан не должен знать, как устроен его корабль?  
  
Маккой точно свихнется с этим парнем.  
  
— У тебя и так напряженная программа, как ты собираешься справляться с дополнительными предметами?  
  
— Да брось, Боунс, у меня куча свободного времени.  
  
Леонард фыркает. В такие моменты он почти понимает, откуда у Кирка взялась эта репутация глупого бабника. Почти. Нет, Джим флиртует со всем, что движется, игнорируя в этом ключе самого Маккоя, к счастью, но ведь на этом все и заканчивается. Свет в их комнате почти всегда выключается далеко за полночь, и все время после отбоя проходит в унылой зубрежке. Леонард вообще сомневается, что Джим с кем-то встречался за все время обучения. С таким графиком обучения у него действительно не бывает свободного времени.  
  
Леонард бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что выжигает этого улыбающегося мальчишку изнутри.

* * *

Джима совершенно не заботит собравшаяся комиссия.  
  
Исключение его не беспокоит. В звездный флот он пошел на спор, спасибо Пайку с его надеждой вправить Кирку мозги. Конечно, просрать такую возможность будет обидно, но ему хватит денег на покупку собственного небольшого корабля и знаний, как не угробить его. Может даже, удастся убедить Боунса отправиться с ним… Нет, не удастся. Тому слишком нужна должность.  
  
Что бы там ни врали на агитационных плакатах, в Звездный Флот идут только отчаявшиеся и избитые жизнью люди.  
  
Все это разбирательство — один сплошной фарс. Чтобы выгнать его, хватило бы и простого вызова к любому из адмиралов. Пайк бы точно так же молча смотрел, показывая всю глубокую степень разочарования. Но он хотя бы выслушал. А не приписывал Джиму совершенно идиотские мотивы.  
  
В какой-то момент Джим перестает слушать. Лениво окидывает взглядом аудиторию, прикидывая, сколько лекций пришлось отменить, чтобы собрать почти полную комиссию и заполнить зал кадетами. Которым по большей части плевать. Серьезно, через два дня начнется экзаменационная неделя, о чем все думают?  
  
Когда длинная речь, призванная быть обвинительной, наконец заканчивается и Кирку дают слово, по залу разносится вздох облегчения.  
  
— У меня есть право встретиться со своим обвинителем.  
  
Все разворачиваются к поднявшемуся вулканцу, смотрящему на Джима с вызовом и аккуратно поправляющим форму.  
  
— Профессор Спок…   
  
Джим не вслушивается. Джим сосредоточенно рассматривает карие глаза, сдерживая ярость и желание наброситься на профессора с криками.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Он не может быть  _Споком_. Просто не может.  
  
Джим делает глубокий вдох. Кажется, его даже не собираются слушать.

* * *

Этот ублюдок определенно Тот Самый Спок.  
  
Вырубить его с помощью этой вулканской хрени, запихнуть в капсулу и отправить на ближайшую планету, спасибо хоть не астероид, с весьма неприятным климатом и агрессивной фауной — это же все в его духе. Хотя это намного лучше, чем выслушивать логичные комментарии и бороться с желанием разбить лицо с натянутой каменной маской в кровь. Джиму действительно надо остыть.  
  
Ха. Хреновый каламбур.  
  
Вся жизнь — один хреновый каламбур.  
  
Зачем Вселенной давать ему в пару чело… вулканца, которого воротит от всего человеческого? Который не хочет даже выслушать его. Который просто бросает все без объяснений. Который даже не пытается узнать, чувствует ли Джим желание жить, пережив Тарсус.  
  
Джим падает на колени, стараясь восстановить дыхание. На Тарсусе было, за что бороться. Там были Клэр, Томми, Майкл, Сара, Ник, Шон и малышка Джоуи. Там был Кодос, самолично наделивший себя правом решать, кому жить, а кому умирать. Сейчас есть только Неро, желающий уничтожить всех. Затянуть в черную дыру Землю. Планету, которая никогда не была для Кирка домом.  
  
Где живут миллиарды ни в чем не повинных людей.  
  
Джим упрямо поднимается и продолжает идти вперед.

* * *

Спасший его старик не выглядит сумасшедшим. Да и пренебрегать помощью на пустынной планете не стоит. Но он… вулканец. Который совершенно не прячет свои эмоции. Он не выставляет все напоказ, но спокойное выражение лица никак не сравнивается с маской Спока.  
  
С абсолютно нечитаемым лицом Спока, когда Джим сказал, что тот улыбался.  
  
А казалось, он уже выкинул все эти мысли из головы.  
  
Поэтому слова старика сбивают с толку.  
  
— Я Спок.  
  
Джим всматривается в живые карие глаза. В едва заметную улыбку. В спокойное лицо, будто бы излучающее радость.  
  
И вспоминает Спока. Раздирающую головную боль. Выжигающую пустоту.  
  
— Брехня.  
  
Кем бы ни был этот вулканец, он не способен на такую жестокость.  
  
Кажется, старик продолжил разговор. Джим, возможно, огрызается на автопилоте и пропускает момент, когда старик прикладывает пальцы к его голове. Пси-точкам. Вулканцы — контактные телепаты.  
  
Джим никогда не признается, что в двенадцать был одержим идеей узнать как можно больше об этой расе.  
  
Эмоции и воспоминания старика оглушают. Украдкой просмотренные воспоминания о другой жизни сбивают с толку. Знакомые лица, прекрасный корабль и теплота, будто обволакивающая душу.  
  
Несмотря на эмоциональный перенос и многократно повторяющуюся боль от смерти миллионов вулканцев, Джим чувствует себя почти счастливым. Почти спокойным. Почти дома.  
  
Смеяться от абсурда ситуации не хочется. Хочется сесть и разбить это ощущение на составляющие, запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь, не сгонять это наваждение как можно дольше.  
  
— Прости меня, Джим.  
  
Эмоциональный перенос работает в обе стороны. Точно.  
  
Джиму жаль. Этот Спок не заслуживает пережить все дерьмо, что досталось Джиму.

* * *

Старик действительно не понимал, на что подговаривает Джима.  
  
Развести вулканца на эмоции — легко. Проблема в том, чтобы самому не натворить лишнего.  
  
Сдерживаться, чтобы не начать кричать самому — почти невозможно.  
  
Когда Спок бьет его, Джим вздыхает с облегчением. Он почти слышит, как у Боунса, стоящего тут же и скептически смотрящего на эту сцену, щелкает в голове.  
  
Бить в ответ, не заботясь о себе, стараясь ударить как можно сильнее, заставить почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме презрения и ненависти к себе, приятно.  
  
Когда пальцы (не такие мягкие, как у старика, холодные и бледные) смыкаются на шее у Джима, в голове отчаянно пусто.  
  
И спокойно.  
  
Почти как при мелдинге со старым Споком.  
  
Забавное слово. Мелдинг. Джим почему-то не может вспомнить, когда его слышал.  
  
Спок отшатывается от него. И впервые за все эти годы Джиму действительно плевать, почему.

* * *

— Дневник капитана. Дополнение. В ходе спуска на планету были обнаружены две расы разумных существ. Формы жизни на этой планете основаны не на углероде, в следствие чего нашим сканерам не удалось их засечь. Вынужденный первый контакт с гуманоидной расой, называющей себя тархе и находящейся на начале аграрного развития, прошел без осложнений. Контакт со второй расой, название которой никто, кроме Ухуры, не может выговорить, может осуществить только Спок, потому что местные медведи общаются исключительно телепатически.   
  
Спок стоит на капитанском мостике, наблюдая за своим капитаном. Кирк заносит в журнал подробности очередной миссии. Когда звучит четкое “конец записи”, капитан заметно расслабляется и оборачивается к коммандеру, тепло улыбаясь. Спок не хочет признаваться, что простые действия — оторвать взгляд от карих глаз Джима и развернуться к научной станции — требуют так много усилий.  
  
— Ухура, есть какие-нибудь распоряжения от адмиралтейства?  
  
— Энтерпрайз просят прибыть на Альтаир VI, где вскоре должна состояться церемония коронации нового президента планеты.  
  
— Чехов, рассчитайте курс.  
  
— Да, кэптин.  
  
Спок перехватывает восхищенный взгляд Джима.  
  
Начинался второй год их пятилетней миссии.

* * *

Джим слышал, будто перед смертью перед тобой проносится вся твоя жизнь. Но видеть обрывки чужой — слишком.  
  
Кажется, за стеклом сдерживает слезы Скотти. Джим не видит, ему еле удается сосредоточиться на лице Спока. У него определенно начались галлюцинации. Хотя вроде бы это не является симптомом отравления радиацией. Но не может же это растерянное лицо действительно принадлежать его старшему помощнику.  
  
— Улыбаться тебе идет больше.  
  
Глупая фраза отбирает последние силы. Рука, прижатая к стеклу, скользит вниз, и Джим проваливается в пустоту. Умирать, оказывается, не так уж и страшно.  
  
Может быть, вечно быть одному и не так страшно. В конце концов, он привык к обжигающей боли.  
  
Видя, как лицо Спока изменяется, Джим грустно усмехается. Чтобы этот вулканец прислушался к нему, нужно было просто умереть. Джим умеет ценить иронию Вселенной.  
  
Когда дыхание капитана Энтерпрайз останавливается, Спок узнает в нем мальчишку, с любовью рассказывающего о звездах и заставившего его улыбаться.

* * *

Новый Вулкан красив.  
  
Спок провел слишком много лет в космосе, чтобы продолжать считать Вулкан своим домом. Поэтому у него хватает сил оценить эстетическую красоту пустынь новой колонии, не сравнивая их с бескрайними песками Вулкана. Но скорбь от этого не становится меньше.  
  
Спок принес слишком много горя в этот мир.  
  
Смерть каждого вулканца — его вина. Вся боль и отчаяние, пережитые этим молодым Джеймсом Кирком — его вина.  
  
Спок всматривается в такие знакомые и чужие звезды, едва касаясь кольца, висящего на шее. Земные традиции довольно необычные, но именно эту Спок находил весьма логичной.  
  
— Что же я наделал, Джим?


End file.
